csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sara Sidle
'''Sara Sidle '''is een Crime Scene Investigator bij het Las Vegas Crime Lab. Ze is een level 3 CSI. Sara werkte tijdens de nachtdienst voor nachtdienst supervisor Gil Grissom en assistent superviser Catherine Willows. Ze trouwde Gil Grissom en verliet de Crime Lab om een onderzoeksteam in Cosa Rica te versterken. Dit is te zien in de aflevering The Happy Place. Sara kwam terug naar het lab in seizoen 10 en werkt tegenwoordig met het team onder D.B. Russell. Ze onderhield een lange afstandsrelatie met Gil Grissom, totdat ze uit elkaar gingen in seizoen 13. Persoonlijkheid Sara houdt van haar werk, en ze is geobsedeerd als het niet in haar werk is, dan wel in Gil Grissom. Ze is gepassioneerd over haar zaken en laat vaak haar emoties gaan, vooral als het gaat om zaken die geweld tegen vrouwen betreffen. Dit kan zowel een voordeel als een nadeel zijn bij het werken aan een zaak. Sara's passie gaat verder dan de baan van haar vraagt (ze bracht uren door in vermissingsrapporten om een Jane Doe te identificeren), dit kan ook leiden tot ongepast gedrag tegenover verdachten of ongehoorzaamheid tegenover haar meerderen. Ze heeft een probleem met gezag en werd bijna ontslagen toen ze ruzie maakte met Catherine Willows en Conrad Ecklie in de aflevering Nesting Dolls. In eerste instantie leek haar werk haar leven te zijn, en had ze daarbuiten geen interesses of hobby's. Sara's hobby's waren altijd werkgerelateerd (luisteren naar haar politiescanner en het lezen van forensische tijdschriften) Ze heeft de voorkeur om met lijken te werken en was niet zeker wat te doen met kinderen (zoals blijkt uit haar lastige interacties met Brenda Collins, een kind dat een familiedrama had overleefd in de aflevering Blood Drops). Sara's openhartige houding valt bij veel mensen verkeerd. Ze botste met Catherine Willows toen ze haar voor het eerst ontmoette. Ze moesten toen samenwerken aan de zaak Holly Gribbs. Hun verschillen leiden af en toe nog wel tot wrijving, maar ze zijn goede vrienden geworden. Sara's compassie en empathie voor slachtoffers van huiselijk geweld komt misschien vanwege een traumatische kindertijd. Toen een seriemoordenaar los liep en slachtoffers uitkoos die erg op Sara leken, bood zij zichzelf aan als aas in de aflevering Strip Strangler. Haar humeur laaide op toen ze voelde dat er geen gerechtigdheid kwam voor die vrouwen. Ze heeft ook een zwak voor dieren. Nadat ze Gil Grissom had gezien tijdens het voeren van een experiment met behulp van varkens, werd ze een vegetariër en stopte ze extra tijd op een zaak wat een geslachte gorilla betrof. In de loop van de tijd is Sara veranderd. Ze besluit om andere interesses na te streven nadat ze zich te nauw identificeert met een slachtoffer, welke uit een catalogi eten bestelde en take-out at in de aflevering You've Got Male. Hierdoor kreeg ze ook een relatie met Hank. Echter, toen Hank vreemdging in de aflevering Crash and Burn, en ze erachter kwam dat hij een andere vriendin had, die gewond raakte bij een van Sara's zaken, weigerde ze hem een tweede kans te geven. Een "close call" in een lab explosie motiveerde Sara om Gil Grissom mee uit te vragen toen ze zich realiseerde dat ze dood had kunnen zijn. In de meest recente seizoenen leek Sara op een neerwaartse spiraal te zijn als herinneringen uit haar jeugd weer naar boven komen. Zaken werden voor Sara emotioneel moeilijker en aan het einde van het 4de seizoen werd ze betrapt op rijden onder invloed van alcohol en werd Gil Grissom ingeroepen in de aflevering Bloodlines. Later verloor ze haar geduld bij een verdachte, en daarna bij Catherine Willows en Conrad Ecklie. Toen er sprake was om Sara te ontslaan ging Gil Grissom naar haar toe om erachter te komen wat de echte redenen waren voor haar gedrag. Sara gaf toe dat ze een probleem met gezag had. Ze koos altijd voor mannen die emotioneel niet bereikbaar waren. Ze vertelde ook dat haar moeder haar vader vermoord had. Het bleek dat haar vader haar moeder mishandelde, en haar moeder er op een gegeven moment genoeg van had en hem vermoordde. Later wordt in seizoen 11 geopenbaard, in de aflevering House of Hoarders, dat Sara's moeder, Laura Sidle, eigenlijk schizofreen was. Sara groeide op met de overtuiging dat geweld en tripjes naar de eerste hulp van het ziekenhuis normaal was. Ze wilde dit niet uit vinden, totdat ze in een pleeggezin terechtkwam. Ze vreesde dat ze gewelddadig gedrag geërfd zou hebben van haar ouders en vroeg aan Gil Grissom of er een "moord-gen" bestond. Gil Grissom vertelt Sara dat hij niet denkt dat zo'n gen bestaat en dat Sara het meisje is waarvan haar vader is vermoord door haar moeder. Tijdens een evaluatie geeft Gil Grissom haar een uitstekende rating, maar zegt hij tegen haar dat zij haar vermogen om prioriteiten te stellen moet verbeteren. Vaardigheden Sara's forensische specialiteit is Materialen en Element Analyse. Vroegere Leven Sara is geboren in Tomales Bay, wat anderhalf uur rijden is vanuit San Francisco. Haar ouders waren ex-hippies die een bed & breakfast hadden waar Sara liever met de volwassenen omging dan met de kinderen. Haar intellect, energie en nieuwsgierigheid waren veel groter dan die van andere kinderen. Ze was een perfectionist. Het leek erop dat de rollen van ouders en kinderen waren omgedraaid. Zij vertelde haar dat ze rustig moest doen en moest ontspannen. Zij reageerde hierop door business modellen te creëren voor de bed & breakfast, zodat ze het openbaar konden maken en een franchise ervan konden maken. Haar moeder, Laura Sidle, vermoorde haar vader in 1984 en Sara werd daarna in de pleegzorg opgenomen. Sara zat een lange tijd in het systeem en raakte vertrouwd met de gevoelens van hulpeloosheid dat pleegkinderen voelen. Ze zag zichzelf als het meisje wiens moeder haar vader vermoorde. Sara kan de naam van haar maatschappelijk werkster niet meer herinneren, maar herinnert zich in de aflevering Nesting Dolls wel dat ze de hand van de maatschappelijk werkster niet los kon laten. Sara's moeder werd opgenomen in een psychiatrisch ziekenhuis voor evaluatie nadat ze Sara's vader vermoord had. Sara werd meegenomen naar haar moeder om haar te bezoeken. Ze vond de ervaringen bij haar moeder zeer verontrustend. Op de middelbare school had Sara de voorkeur om bevriend te worden met de docenten in plaats van met studenten. Ze at vaak alleen in de bibliotheek. Haar leraar natuurkunde inspireerde haar om belangstelling te hebben voor de wetenschap. Ze studeerde op 16 jarige leeftijd af. Ze werd geaccepteerd op de Harvard Universiteit met een grote beurs. Sara vond het een bevrijdende ervaring omdat ze vond dat ze zich eindelijk onder gelijken bevond. Ze studeerde af aan de top van haar klas met een Bachelor of Science in de Theoretische Fysica van Harvard. Sara besloot om verder te studeren aan de Universiteit van Californië, Berkeley. Ze studeerde af met een masterdiploma. Tijdens deze opleiding kreeg Sara een baan op het kantoor van de San Francisco Lijkschouwer's. Ze bleef daar na haar opleiding werken en werkte zich op tot een CSI level 2. Om bij te blijven met de nieuwste ontwikkelingen binnen het vak, ging ze naar lezingen en seminars bij lokale universiteiten. Gil Grissom ontmoette Sara tijdens een van zijn lezingen over entomologie, waar ze hem om raad vroeg. Hij had interesse in haar nieuwsgierige aard en vroeg of ze in contact konden blijven. Seizoen 1 Later belde Gil Grissom Sara op in San Francisco om haar hulp te vragen bij de Holly Gribbs zaak. Zij was een CSI die was vermoord terwijl ze aan het werk was. Nadat de zaak was opgelost, vroeg Gil Grissom aan Sara om definitief bij de Las Vegas Crime Lab te blijven werken. Hij vertrouwde haar en omdat zij nieuw was kon zij de beschuldigingen die er tegen Warrick Brown waren onderzoeken. Seizoen 2 Sara heeft een zwak voor dieren en werd een vegetariër nadat ze Gil Grissom een experiment zag uitvoeren met een dood varken. Seizoen 3 Sara blijft met Hank daten, totdat ze ontdekt dat hij vreemdgaat. Seizoen 4 Sara en Nick Stokes onderzoeken de inbraak en verkrachting van een meisje in de aflevering Homebodies. Sara is er kapot van als het meisje aan het einde van de aflevering dood wordt gevonden. Na deze aflevering lijkt Sara een donker pad te bewandelen. Tijdens het 4de seizoen begint Sara te drinken en lijkt ze bozer te zijn dan in de voorgaande seizoenen. Sara en Nick Stokes zijn in de aflevering After The Show boos als Gil Grissom Catherine Willows op een zaak zet van een vermiste showgirl, Julie Waters, mede omdat de man die beschuldigd is van de moord op de showgirl verliefd is geworden op Catherine Willows. Sara en Nick Stokes waren beide op voor promotie en deze high profile zaak zou hun positie verbeteren. We ontdekken Gil Grissom's ware gevoelens voor Sara in de aflevering Butterflied, wanneer hij wordt geconfronteerd met slachtoffers die een opvallende gelijkenis met Sara hebben. In de aflevering Early Rollout lijkt het of Sara weer begonnen is met drinken. Als Jim Brass hier iets over zegt tegen haar, omdat hij door hetzelfde heen is gegaan, verzekerd zij hem dat ze in orde is. In de seizoenfinale Bloodlines wordt ze opgepakt voor rijden onder invloed van alcohol en wordt Gil Grissom ingeroepen om haar van het politiebureau op te halen. Seizoen 5 Sara vertelt Gil Grissom over haar verleden in "Nesting Dolls" Seizoen 6 In de seizoensfinale zien we Sara en Gil Grissom in hun slaapkamer aan het praten over de dood. Seizoen 7 Sara en Gil Grissom houden hun relatie door het seizoen heen. Sara wordt ontvoerd door The Miniature Killer in de seizoensfinale. Seizoen 8 De aflevering Dead Doll opent met Sara gevangen onder een auto terwijl er een flash flood waarschuwing van kracht is voor Las Vegas. Sara krijgt het voor elkaar om te ontsnappen en het team vindt haar in de woestijn. Gil Grissom gaat met haar mee in de helikopter naar het ziekenhuis en als Sara wakker wordt is het eerste wat ze ziet zijn badge. Gil Grissom heeft toegegeven dat ze een relatie hebben en dit gaat niet zonder problemen. In de aflevering A La Cart heeft hij met Conrad Ecklie een gesprek over de relatie. Hij is gefrustreerd omdat er inconsistenties zijn in de verhalen. Sara besluit om van de nachtdienst naar de switch dienst over te gaan zodat Gil Grissom de nachtdienst niet hoeft te verlaten. Op deze dienst wordt ze gekoppeld aan Ronnie Lake. In de aflevering The Case of the Cross Dressing Carp vraagt Gil Grissom Sara ten huwelijk. Zij zegt ja. In de aflevering The Chick Chop Flick Shop beginnen de trauma's en de burn-out zich aan te tonen. De terugkeer van het kindgenie Hannah West lijkt de druppel te zijn die de emmer doet overlopen voor Sara als criminoloog. Sara verlaat Las Vegas en haar baan als CSI en laat een briefje achter bij de balie voor Gil Grissom. In de volgende aflevering You Kill Me laat Gil Grissom weten dat Sara bij haar moeder is. Seizoen 9 Na de dood van Warrick Brown in de aflevering For Warrick keert Sara terug naar Las Vegas om te helpen met de rouwarrangementen. Sara blijft een tijdje in Las Vegas en is getuige van wat de burn-out heeft gedaan met Gil Grissom en zijn verdriet. In de aflevering Leave Out All The Rest lijkt het erop dat Sara en Gil Grissom op een kruispunt in hun relatie beland zijn. Sara is gelukkig buiten Las Vegas, een leven waarbij het niet vereist is om continue naar de dood te staren. Ze twijfelt over Gil Grissom's toewijding aan haar en twijfelt of ze de relatie moet beëindigen. In de aflevering One To Go verlaat Gil Grissom zijn positie van supervisor van de nachtdienst en gaat naar Costa Rica. Aan het einde van de aflevering blijkt dat hij daarheen is gegaan voor Sara. Seizoen 10 Nu dat ze getrouwd is met Gil Grissom keert Sara terug naar de Las Vegas Crime Lab om het team te versterken. Het is gebleken dat Riley Adams het team heeft verlaten en dat Catherine Willows geen goede leider was. Conrad Ecklie vertelt haar dat een ervaren CSI nodig is om het team te versterken waarop Catherine Willows antwoord dat ze geen tijd heeft om een rookie in te werken. Conrad Ecklie zegt tegen haar dat dit ook niet nodig is omdat deze CSI al veel ervaring heeft. Catherine Willows komt er dan achter dat hij het over Sara heeft. Hoewel ze in bijna alle afleveringen te zien is, wordt zij gecrediteerd als "Special Guest Star". Seizoen 12 In de aflevering Stealing Home toetert ze de hoorn van haar auto bij het zien van ruziënde familieleden en zegt dat gevechten niet zullen helpen bij het vinden van het slachtoffer. Sara vertelt dan aan Nick Stokes dat ze blij is dat ze enig kind is (ze heeft waarschijnlijk tegen hem gelogen of ze was vergeten dat ze familieleden had). Seizoen 13 We ontdekken in de aflevering Forget Me Not dat Sara en Gil Grissom zijn gescheiden. Relaties In het derde seizoen had ze een vriendje, Hank Peddigrew, die een eerste hulp medische technicus was. Hij was betrokken bij enkele van haar zaken. Later in het seizoen maakte Sara het uit met Hank omdat ze erachter kwam dat hij vreemdging. Assistent lijkschouwer David Phillips en Greg Sanders hadden een oogje op haar, maar zij zag hun alleen als vrienden. Aan het einde van de seizoensfinale in seizoen 6 wordt een relatie tussen Gil Grissom en Sara blootgesteld aan het publiek. De rest van het team is niet op de hoogte van hun relatie gedurende seizoen 7. In de seizoensfinale in seizoen 7 geeft Gil Grissom hun relatie bloot nadat Sara is ontvoerd door The Miniature Killer. In seizoen 8 vraagt Gil Grissom Sara ten huwelijk. In seizoen 9 verlaat Gil het lab en vertrekt hij naar Sara in Costa Rica. Sara komt terug naar het lab, getrouwd met Gil Grissom die momenteel over de wereld reist voor advieswerk. Ze onderhouden een lange afstand huwelijk, maar scheiden uiteindelijk in seizoen 13. Trivia * Heeft een kleine tattoo op de bovenkant van haar voet. * Ze is opgeleid in ongewapende verdediging * Ze rookte vroeger, maar is gestopt door het gebruik van Nicorette * Ze heeft een slecht handschrift. * Hoewel ze gestopt is met roken, draagt ze nog steeds een aansteker bij zich. * Op een gegeven moment was Sara liever op haar werk dan ergens anders. In haar vrije tijd luisterde ze naar de politie scanner en las ze forensische artikelen. Later heeft ze wel andere interesses en hobby's gekregen. * Ze heeft een diasteem * Ze houdt van zaken met dode lichamen, vooral diegene waar alleen maar bot over is. * Ze houdt ervan om met Gil's rode klimplant vingerpoeder te werken. * Ze wil gecremeerd worden, niet begraven * Ze haat bijen * Ze kan alles hebben tijdens het werk, maar van spuug wordt ze misselijk. * Ze hield van Beef Jerky maar nadat Gil een experiment uitvoerde op een dood varken werd ze vegetariër. * Ze staat open voor theorieën zoals Spontaneous Human Combustion * Soms houdt ze ervan om te zingen tijdens het werk. * Ze is lid van de Mile High Club, wat betekent dat ze sex heeft gehad in een vliegtuig op een hoogte van meer dan 1 mijl * Ze rijdt in een Toyota Prius. * Ze heeft ooit drie weken achter elkaar gewerkt zonder een dag vrij te hebben. * Ze doet suiker in haar koffie * Ze houdt van Chileense zeebaars * Ze moest overgeven bij haar eerste lijkschouwing. * Over het algemeen draagt ze broeken en tops, maar is ze meer casual dan Catherine. * In haar CBS karakter profiel staat dat Sara enig kind is van ex-hippies. In een CSI-aflevering vertelt ze aan Gil dat ze een keer wiet vond onder het bed van haar broer en hem verlinkt had aan haar ouders. Dit verschil kan worden verklaard door haar tijd in de pleegzorg. * Ze was een serveerster bij Chuck E. Cheese. * Ze denkt dat "nerds vereerd moeten worden". * Ze is een agnost, die meer vertrouwen heeft in de wetenschap dan in de hogere macht. * Gelooft af en toe dat god is bedacht zodat mensen iemand hebben om de schuld te geven. * In seizoen 11 onthult ze hoe haar vader stierf. Toen ze een kind was heeft haar schizofrene moeder haar vader neergestoken. * Ze gelooft niet in traditionele bruiloften. Dit zou verklaren waarom het team niet was uitgenodigd op de bruiloft van haar en Gil.http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_Sidle Bronnen * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_Sidle Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Vrouw Categorie:Misdaadlaboratorium personeel Categorie:Stubs